powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Jerome Stone
Lieutenant (later Detective) Jerome B. Stone is a member of the Angel Grove Police and the trainer at the Angel Grove Junior Police Academy. He is often seen as the superior and straight-man to the antics of his charges Bulk and Skull. He is portrayed by Gregg Bullock. Biography Jerome Stone first appears in the Ninja Quest four-parter, where he is the head of the Junior Police Patrol. He takes charge of the Junior Police Patrol's training program, pushing the applicants during their run through the obstacle course. He is not pleased with Bulk and Skull's effort but nonetheless allows them to join. For the remainder of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers' third season and the first half of Zeo, Stone is constantly irritated by Bulk and Skull's antics, as the two consistently screw up at the tasks they are assigned. This comes to a head in the Power Rangers Zeo episode Bulk Fiction. Due to Bulk hitting on the Police Chief's daughter and his and Skull making a mess out of the department's headquarters, Stone is fired for failure to supervise. Bulk and Skull also quit, though unlike previous occasions Stone is thankful for what happened. He decides to follow his dreams and opens his own private detective agency, with Bulk and Skull working for him in this new capacity. Shortly after this, Bulk and Skull decide to leave this job and accept an offer to become spies for the French government. Stone isn't too pleased but wishes them the best. By the time of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, Stone (again with Bulk and Skull) has taken work as a stadium security guard and mentions that he is trying to get them rehired into the police force. He is later formally reinstated into the police in the first episode of Power Rangers Turbo (it's unclear if he still operates his private eye agency). This is only for a short time, as when Ernie is called away on the Peace Corps, Stone officially retires and takes over the Angel Grove Youth Center for his friend. At this point, he fills Ernie's role for the duration of Power Rangers Turbo. After Bulk and Skull are turned into chimpanzees by Elgar, Stone adopts the pair, not realizing they are in fact his former employees. He does state the apes remind him of the duo. During this time, Bulk and Skull execute many schemes in hopes of making clear they are in fact humans. These schemes always fail hopelessly, with Stone frequently suffering whatever damage the two chimps cause. When Bulk and Skull are turned back into humans during the second half of Turbo, Stone tries to help the duo by finding a job for them. Predictably, Bulk and Skull manage to mess up each of these jobs, mostly because of the intervention of one of Divatox' monsters, forcing Stone to find a new job for them. After the rangers become Space Rangers, they are no longer shown spending time at the Youth Center. The Surf Spot becomes their new (albeit very rarely seen) hangout spot. Presumably, Stone is still living in Angel Grove during the United Alliance of Evil's attack on Earth and is present when the rangers reveal their identities to the public, as well as when Zordon's energy wave turns the evil forces to dust. However, he did not join Bulk and Skull in leading the fight for the city. Personality Lt. Stone is super strict when he catches Bulk and Skull shouting and arguing or clowning around when they're supposed to be working. While he gives his cadets on the Junior Police Patrol a hard time, this stems solely from his role as a police trainer. However, when he opens his own detective agency and later takes over the Youth Center, Stone is shown to be as helpful as Ernie, often giving the teens advice and helping out with their problems. Nevertheless, he maintains a somewhat short fuse when dealing with Bulk and Skull, whose buffoonery cause constant headaches for the good lieutenant. Notes *Stone was originally a minor character during Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers' third season, but he was given lead status for Zeo, appearing in most episodes and the opening credits. *Stone is a self-proclaimed coffee aficionado, having even written his own book on the subject ("How To Know Good Joe"). *Stone displays many parallels to Mr. Caplan. Both are strict authority figures. Both frequently have to deal with the antics of Bulk and Skull and both frequently punish the duo for their behavior. Appearances **Episode 11: Fourth Down and Long **Episode 15: The Potion Notion **Episode 17: A Ranger Catastrophe, Part I **Episode 20: Changing of the Zords, Part II **Episode 21: Changing of the Zords, Part III **Episode 22: Follow that Cab! **Episode 24: A Different Shade of Pink, Part II **Episode 26: Rita's Pita **Episode 27: Another Brick in the Wall **Episode 28: A Chimp in Charge **Episode 29: Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part I **Episode 31: Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part III **Episode 33: Rangers in Reverse * Power Rangers Zeo **Episode 3: The Shooting Star **Episode 4: Target Rangers **Episode 5: For Cryin' Out Loud **Episode 6: Rangers in the Outfield **Episode 7: Every Dog Has His Day **Episode 8: The Puppet Blaster **Episode 9: Invasion of the Ranger Snatchers **Episode 10: Graduation Blues **Episode 11: A Few Bad Seeds **Episode 13: Mean Screen **Episode 14: Mr. Billy's Wild Ride **Episode 15: There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part I **Episode 16: There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part II **Episode 17: There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part III **Episode 18: Inner Spirit **Episode 19: Challenges **Episode 20: Found and Lost **Episode 21: Brother, Can You Spare an Arrowhead? **Episode 22: Trust in Me **Episode 23: It Came From Angel Grove **Episode 24: Bulk Fiction **Episode 25: Song Sung Yellow **Episode 26: Game of Honor **Episode 28: A Small Problem **Episode 29: A Season to Remember **Episode 30: Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise **Episode 31: Rock-A-Bye Power Rangers **Episode 34: A Golden Homecoming **Episode 35: Mondo's Last Stand **Episode 37: Scent of a Weasel **Episode 38: The Lore of Auric **Episode 41: Where in the World is Zeo Ranger 5? **Episode 45: A Mystery to Me **Episode 46: Another Song and Dance **Episode 47: Rangers of Two Worlds, Part I **Episode 48: Rangers of Two Worlds, Part II **Episode 49: Hawaii Zeo **Episode 50/Finale: Good as Gold * Power Rangers Turbo **''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' **Episode 1: Shift Into Turbo, Part I **Episode 2: Shift Into Turbo, Part II **Episode 4: Shadow Rangers **Episode 6: Rally Ranger **Episode 7: Built for Speed **Episode 8: Bicycle Built for the Blues **Episode 9: The Whole Lie **Episode 10: Glyph Hanger **Episode 11: Weight and See **Episode 12: Alarmed and Dangerous **Episode 13: The Millennium Message **Episode 15: Cars Attacks **Episode 16: Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers, Part I **Episode 17: Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers, Part II **Episode 19: Passing the Torch, Part II **Episode 20: Stitch Witchery **Episode 21: The Wheel of Fate **Episode 25: When Time Freezes Over **Episode 26: The Darkest Day **Episode 27: One Last Hope **Episode 30: The Robot Ranger **Episode 32: The Gardener of Evil **Episode 34: The Turn of the Wretched Wrench **Episode 35: Spirit of the Woods **Episode 36: The Song of Confusion **Episode 38: Cassie's Best Friend **Episode 40: Carlos and the Count **Episode 41: Little Strong Man **Episode 42: The Rival Rangers **Episode 43: Parts and Parcel **Episode 44: Chase into Space, Part I }} Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Zeo Category:Turbo Category:PR Civilians